Shopping Cart Demolition
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Part of my New Stores Series...sorta. A new Supermarket opens up and Kakashi has to go shopping. What better way then having a demolition derby with shopping carts? Can be read alone


Muahahah! Lets have some fun! Okay! So This just popped into my head out of no where I swear! I thought it would be funny… J So review and tell me how u liked it please! This will be part of my "New Stores" series, though it doesn't have a surprise ending. Lol I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wished I did.

Watch out for shopping Carts~

Kakashi sighed. Why. Why of all days did Iruka have to send him out for groceries. He had to give up his spot in line for the new Icha Icha Paradise book that was coming out tonight at midnight. Iruka just had to run out of groceries didn't he.

He looked up at the supermarket. It was moderately new. The building was rather large and had shopping carts lined up outside. He grabbed a cart and the list Iruka gave him. He entered the store and decided to get the produce first. He put several apples, oranges, and grapes in the cart and headed over to the vegetables. Kakashi groaned. Shopping was so boring. Why couldn't it be more fun. He felt someone's presence behind him and jumped out of the way. As he landed behind the person his eyes widened.

What was Shikamaru doing in the cart laughing his but off, and why was Ino pushing the cart. The two continued to laugh then saw who it was they almost ran over.

"Oh! Sorry Kakashi-sensei! We didn't mean to almost crush you!" Ino said still chuckling, a smile on her face.

"What are you two doing? This is a store. Not a toy store." Kakashi replied his eye brow rising. The two kids looked guiltily at each other.

"Well…you see. We got really bored shopping and ran into Hinata and Naruto. Then Sakura and Sasuke showed up and they invited Tenten and Neji, and all of our other friends as well. So we were all bored and couldn't find out how to make it any more fun. Then Naruto had this idea." Ino babbled. Kakashi smirked.

"You're trusting one of Naruto's ideas?" He asked. Ino blushed.

"It seemed like a really fun idea. We would race and play a game of demolition derby with the shopping carts. We would team up and take turns. It's so much fun! Gai-sensei doesn't have a partner though so he is the referee." She said. Kakashi cursed silently. Didn't they know the saying, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear?'

"My youthful rival! How are you this glorious afternoon!" A loud booming voice. Kakashi winced and looked at the man.

"Hello, Gai-sensei." He replied. "I am doing well."

"My youthful friend we cannot let this energetic game continue without our glorious presence! Come my spirited rival, let us show these young blossoming children how to play!" The man in green spandex exclaimed. Kakashi's grimace changed into the smile of a very devious planner. Didn't he just ask for a change of shopping. It would give him a chance to rub it in his studnet's faces. He looked at Gai.

"Lets teach these children how to play Shopping Cart Demolition Derby!" He exclaimed and dumped the food from the cart into a pile next to the carrots. Gai-sensei grinned and hopped into the cart. They looked at each other then they looked at Ino And Shikamaru. They both ginned devilishly and Kakashi slammed his cart into theirs, some items falling into his cart.

Ino and Shikamaru both rolled out of the isle and Shikamaru fell out hitting his head on a can of soup. Shikamaru glared at Ino and grabbed a can of unopened tomato soup, opened it with a Kunai and threw it at her. She hissed in anger and grabbed a can of barley and beef, opened it, and threw it at him. They continued their soup fight as Gai and Kakashi went to go find their next pray.

Two isles later they spotted Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura being in the cart and Sasuke guiding it. Sasuke and Sakura spotted the two and their eyes grew wide.

"Your playing this too Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked clearly surprised their porn reading teacher was cooperating with Gai. Their only reply was a slam that sent Sakura and Sasuke flying. Sakura cried at the mess as chocolate pudding in her hair. Sasuke just looked up at Kakashi.

"That was playing dirty." He said throwing some yogurt at Kakashi. It fell into the cart. Kakashi's only reply was to chuckle. He and Gai went to the next aisle labeled Meats.

"Neji, maybe we should go looking for the others. I want to win this!" A female voice whispered. Gai and Kakashi looked at each other, that maniac look shining in their eyes. Kakashi sped up the cart and hit Neji and Tenten's cart from the side, making a large dent and sending Tenten flying into the butcher who tried to catch her but instead grabbed her chest. Neji saw the color red and went to go retrieve his girlfriend. While Neji beat the poor man up, meat flew from behind the counter and into Kakashi's cart.

Kakashi and Gai laughed deviously as they went to the next isle. The chip isle. They heard loud munching. They looked at each other and Gai mouthed Choji and Shino. Gai stood p and they went into the isle.

Shino looked up at them in curiosity and Choji continued eating chips as He pushed Shino. Shino mouthed to Gai.

"Help me!"

Gai laughed and screamed "All you can eat BBQ at Asuma's!" Choji whipped his head up so fast and crashed into his own cart trying to get out of the store, sending Shino fling into the bird feed, knocking off his glasses.

Kakashi made a run into the next isle not realizing more objects flew into his cart. They made it to the dog food isle. Gai looked on and was about to yell then Kakashi put his hand over his mouth.

Akamaru and Kiba were playing with a squeaky toy while Lee did push ups in the cart. Lee looked up and saw his sensei. His eyes gleamed happily.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

This continued on until Kakashi crashed his cart into Lee's and Kiba's sending the poor misguided Rock Lee into the dog food, which in turn had Akamaru licking Lee from head to tow. Kakashi pushed Gai out of the isle before Gai could jump out and comfort his star pupil.

They arrived in the alcohol isle. They saw Tsunade drinking two bottled of Sake at once while Shizune tried to get her to stop. Kakashi ginned evilly and slammed his cart into hers, not only throwing Tsunade out of the cart but also breaking the bottles she held. Plunk Plunk. Two more items fell into his cart. Kakashi hightailed it out of that isle before Tsunade could regain her balance and accidentally bumped into Kankuro, which in turn sent Gaara head first into a pile of wood, which sent pieces of wood flying into his cart.

"Crap! You hurt Gaara of the Funk!" Kankuro yelled. ( I do not own any smart remarks in Naruto Abridged either…credit goes to Vegeta 3986 and Masako X) Gai and Kakashi also ran out from that isle, and stopped next to the Twinkies to catch their breath. As they laughed they heard a loud smack.

"Hentai-no-baka!" A loud shout was heard. Gai ad Kakashi peeked around the corner and say Jeraiya with a beautiful red handprint on his cheek and Temari blowing on her hand, standing in the cart.

While they were distracted Kakashi lightly slammed into the cart, sending Temari tumbling out of the cart. Jeraiya looked at the copy-nin in surprise.

"Why are you not in line for my new book, Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi looked at him and sighed.

"I had to go shopping." He muttered, not noticing one more item falling into his cart. Jeraiya laughed and pointed towards the checkout stand.

"Naruto and Hinata are over there." He said, still chucking. Kakashi nodded his thanks and headed over to the checkout stand. He saw they blond and the white eyed ninja laughing over something. Kakashi slammed into Naruto, sending everything in his cart (excluding Gai) flying onto the checkout stand, along with his wallet, and into plastic bags. Naruto flew backward and Hinata landed on his lap. Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"That was hella fun sensei! We have to do that again sometime." He managed to get out between breaths as Gai got out of his cart. Gai started to laugh as well.

"Look Kakashi! You got all your shopping done." Kakashi looked to where Gai pointed. All the items that had fallen into his cart were now tightly packed into the plastic bags. Kakashi laughed as well and left the supermarket, leaving a very large mess behind.

As he walked into his house, Iruka hugged him.

"Thank you so much! We can't very well have your birthday party without these can we?" He asked teasingly. Kakashi blinked. Birthday? He thought about the day and his eyes widened. It was his own birthday and he forgot it in the excitement of the new Icha Icha Paradise Volume that was coming out.

He then noticed that the scarred teacher was waving something in front of his face.

"Thank you for going shopping. I was able to get this from Jeraiya earlier and thought this would be a nice birthday present." Iruka chucked as Kakashi's eyes grew wide. It was the new book!

"Thank you sooo much Iruka!"


End file.
